


Falling

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 這對的戀愛觀很多可以玩味的地方,希望我可以發揮我爛爛的文筆寫作吧,謝謝。





	Falling

清水/spideypool/讀白  
\------------------------------------------------  
Deadpool  
是個瘋子，殺人狂。

每一個人都對著Spiderman這樣說。

 

你控制不了他的，所有人都試過了。  
他就是一個真正的瘋子。

 

沒有人不能被拯救。  
我有能力，所以我得幫助別人。

Spiderman輕描淡寫的回應這個已經被問了數百次的問題

給我一些時間，我可以搞定這件事。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Deadpool跟著Spiderman一起巡邏已經好一陣子了。  
一開始是一兩周一次，神出鬼沒的跟在後面，後來慢慢變成每天晚上固定在同一地方等待對方。

有時他們會一起吃個晚餐，大多數時候會坐在廢棄大樓的屋頂吃外賣，開始時是各買各的，有一次deadpool說想請客用以感謝Spiderman，就自顧自的跑去買了墨西哥卷餅一起吃，而後Spiderman也禮尚往來的請Deadpool吃過熱狗。

他們用過熱狗，中國菜，土耳其卡巴卷，pizza，墨西哥卷，來互相請客。

deadpool很喜歡墨西哥菜，Spiderman卻是熱狗的支持者，Deadpool買的話每一次都是墨西哥菜，為了間中能轉換口味，Spiderman開始跟Deadpool互傳簡訊。

 

巡邏時，通常deadpool都跟在Spiderman的身後，不得不說"惡名昭彰"的Deadpool在阻嚇一些潛藏罪犯時很有幫助，只要他跟在後面，夜歸小屁孩，小偷之類的已經快嚇到尿褲子。而如果碰上一些逃跑小偷，Spiderman就在上空盪過去，他就在地面幫忙追，倆人合作無間。

慢慢連報紙都有刊登Deadpool的消息，從紐約的新威脅到Deadpool從良，後期還把deadpool寫成是新的紐約友好鄰居。

而在這一段不算短的日子入面Deadpool都沒有殺人，剛剛他們組成搭檔時，Spiderman很頭痛，除了要阻止罪犯外，還得時常分神看deadpool的狀態，有時要大叫他停手，或者用蜘蛛絲阻止他的行動。

每次戰鬥後，Spiderman都累得像狗一樣，但還是得跟deadpool說教。

再經過一段時間，Deadpool想殺人的衝動減少了，雖然還是會讓人受傷  
而當Spiderman在晚餐時討論這話題，Deadpool的精神就會變得很低落。Spiderman雖看在眼裡，但還是一樣疲勞轟炸讓他明白阻止罪案不一定要傷人。

 

Deadpool一直被人批評為自言自語的傢伙，在晚餐時Spiderman見識到了，偶爾他在沒有脈絡的自言自語之中回應幾句，Deadpool就顯得相當高興。  
之後慢慢的他們能展開對話，從戰鬥方式，電視，電影，遊戲，新聞女主播，事物的看法，天氣，外國風光，戰爭，歷史，太空，宇宙，曾經的過去，女人，男人最後談到感情關係。

Spiderman知道deadpool時常看著他的身體及屁股，又一直說喜歡他，但他一直以為這只是一個玩笑。

直至某次他們講起新聞女主播的身材時，Deadpool表示他喜歡屁股勝過胸部，這讓Spiderman很難理解，Deadpool用盡方法解釋，最後說出當時是因為Spiderman的屁股才一直追著他跑，連人都不想殺了。

當Spiderman笑著質疑一個屁股怎樣能影響這樣大的時候，Deadpool反而沉默下來。

 

 

過了一會他才對Spiderman說他是真心的喜歡他。

是愛情那一種。

從開始時追著美臀到後來一起搭檔，他發現自己雙眼沒辦法再離開Spiderman。

 

突如其來的表白讓Spiderman不知所措，就他在想要怎麼回應的時候，Deadpool有點低落的看著他跟他說沒關係，他知道Spiderman內心有著另一個人，其實他不想表白，他重複表示希望表白不會影響他們倆一起組隊的關係。

在得到Spiderman保證不會影響到之後，Deadpool就離開了。

 

 

接下來的幾天Spiderman白天生活很繁忙，他傳簡訊給Deadpool說很抱歉沒辦法夜巡的時候，Deadpool只有簡單回覆知道了或是了解。  
除了繁忙之外，Spiderman需要時間沉澱思緒。

不得不說在Deadpool表白時，Spiderman的心跳加快了，臉頰也變得熱燙，他清楚知道這代表什麼。

 

日子如常過去，友好鄰居晚上又開始巡邏。

 

 

有一天他們碰上了有軍火的販毒集團，他們決定兵分兩路  
Spiderman在對打的時候不幸受傷。子彈傷到左肩，肋骨骨拆，在他因失血而接近暈倒時，Deadpool從另一邊衝進來，看到Spiderman受傷倒地時他立即衝過去敵人面前，至此Spiderman失去意識。

Spiderman在陌生的房間醒來時，看到Deadpool趴在床邊睡著。他發現身上的傷口已經包紮好，衣服也脫掉，可是面具只有翻到鼻翼位置。

他看著睡著的Deadpool，Spiderman突然回想起過往跟Gwen的日子，那種青澀而甜蜜的感覺，對戀愛關係所產生的忐忑好像都回來了。

現實是Gwen已經永遠離他而去。  
而喜歡他的Deadpool就在這裡。

 

Spiderman對自己說，他可以在所有人不看好Deadpool的時候，帶領他變成一個更好的人。

然後他問自己，

為什麼不能給一個機會自己去接受Deadpool？

因為別人說他瘋子？  
因為別人說他以前是殺人魔？  
因為別人說他不受控？  
因為Gwen？

他想起他們巡邏時的合作無間。  
他想起他們聊天聊到天空泛白也捨不得回家。  
他想起他的過去。  
他想起Deadpool表白時他的心跳。

為什麼不能給一個機會自己去接受Deadpool？  
Spiderman再一次問自己。

所有別人說的理由都不是理由。

 

那一刻狂跳的心臟告訴他  
不只是Deadpool喜歡Spiderman。

 

 

Spiderman也喜歡Deadpool。

愛情的那一種。

 

 

 

 

趴在床上的Deadpool醒了，帶著迷濛的神情，看向已經坐在床上看著他的Spiderman。

Spidey你還好嗎？

從他戴著面具的眼中看得出憂心。

沒一會  
Spiderman脫下自己的面具，再伸手脫下Deadpool的。

溫柔的看著Deadpool說到

 

 

 

你的心情還是跟當時一樣嗎？

 

Deadpool，你還喜歡我嗎？

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 這對的戀愛觀很多可以玩味的地方,希望我可以發揮我爛爛的文筆寫作吧,謝謝。


End file.
